New Girl(s) at School
by lbug257
Summary: Star, the bad girl. Sky, the good and romance girl. Nathaniel falling for one of the twins as Castiel falls for the other. The school may never be the same if these two have to be nice to each other in front of the girls to get them to like them. Star could care less though. (I'm rating a bit high it may seem)
1. Chapter 1

**My Candy Love story! My ocs are Star and Sky.**

* * *

:Star's POV:

My hair is black with red highlights. My right eye is green and left eye pink. I am dressed in black that has rips here and there with red and dark purple dress. I'm standing in front of a school with my twin sister.

She has all black hair and green eyes. She wearing a school uniform. She hasn't stopped talking about new friends and boyfriends. Her name is Sky.

"Let's go inside." I said as I walked ahead.

"I'll go inside in a little." Sky answered.

I looked around and walked inside. I saw the principle inside. She seemed happy to see me.

She talked to me, but I didn't pay attention. She finally told me to go to the student body president.

I went to who ever that was.

"Hi, have you seen Nathaniel around?" I asked not really caring.

"Hello, I'm Nathaniel. Do you need something?" A blonde hair brown eye boy asked.

"You're supposed to check my enrollment form. The principle said so." I said as I looked around the room.

"Well... It looks like there are things missing here-." Nathaniel didn't get to finish till Sky came in. "What?! TWO OF THEM?!"

"Hehe... This is Sky, I'm Star, and we are twins." I explained to the Nathaniel boy.

"Here I have my papers, handsome." Sky said as she hand him the paper and picture. He was blushing hard. "Please see if I have everything there."

"I-It's all here." He handed them back. "Go see the principle."

"Thanks." She winked at him.

"YUCK!" I yelled as I'm not one for romance.

"Oh! For... Star knock it off!" Sky yelled as she walked into the hallway.

I left the school after that and bumped into a boy with red hair and gray eyes.

"Look where you're going!" He said angrily.

"You should! Anyone would notice a door opening!" I yelled as I walked passed him.

"Who are you anyway?" He didn't look impress.

"Star Cobalt. Now I have somewhere to go. Stupid student body president." I said as I walked on. I found the boy beside me.

"You don't like Nathaniel. He is a pain, isn't he?" The red hair boy asked smiling.

"Mr. Look at me? He is a pain so far and he is already falling for Sky." I stopped. "Who are you?"

"Castiel." He smiled at me.

"That a real name. I like it." I said and got a blush out of him.

I pushed him playfully before running to my car. I went to the DollarShop and I got a picture.

* * *

I hummed as I walked back inside to the school. I went to the student body room.

"Is my papers found?" I asked as I stood in front of Nathaniel.

"Yea. Here you go Star." He said.

I went and had to walk around more and found Castiel. He pushed me into the wall.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"That's for earlier." He smirked at me.

"Nice shirt. Rock band?" I looked at his shirt.

"Yes. Do you like Angel Death?" He was smiling and the other students looked worried.

"Sometimes. I have to hide them. My sister doesn't like it." I answered.

"You have a sister?" He asked.

"Twin sister. Named Sky." I answered.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Candy Love story! My ocs are Star and Sky.**

* * *

:Star's POV:

Sky woke me up at an ungodly time in the night!

"Star! I know who I love! And loves me back!" She screamed.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" I yelled at the girl.

* * *

:Castiel's POV:

I can't stop thinking about the twins. Mostly Star. She just makes my brain mushy.

AND I HATE IT!

"Castiel, are you listening?" Lysander ask me.

"What?... What were we talking about?" I asked as I got mad. He broke my train of thought!

"Lyrics, but I guess we need to let you think." He got up and walked inside the school.

I glanced at all the students coming into the courtyard. Then I heard to people yelling.

"You like him?!"

"NO!"

"Then who, STAR?!" Sky yelled running into the courtyard.

"Eh! Sky, I need to talk to Star!" I called out seeing her sister won't be far behind.

"Star!" Sky called to her twin.

"What?!" Star called. Awwwwe! She mad.

"Castiel wants to talk!" Sky walked to me and sat down.

Star walked up to us after a minute later. "What ya need?" She asked.

"I need to talk tot ya... Abooouuutt somethiiiinnngg..." I stretched out the words.

"About what?" She asked as her sister laugh.

"You are cool and I was wondering if... If you wanted to about being my girlfriend. I never met a girl who can make me crazy." I was looking away after the first 'if'.

"Eeeeeck!" Sky yelled. "She will! She will!"

Star slapped her twin sister. "I would love to."

I smiled. "Smell ya later!" I jumped up and ran inside the school.

* * *

:Nathaniel's POV:

I noticed Castiel acting weirder than normal. That jerk is always weird, but him skipping in the hall yelling? He happy about something.

"Hey Nathaniel!" Sky ran in to the school.

"H-hi Sky." I could tell I was blushing.

"Awe. A shybone." Star said as she walked by.

"Go skip class!" Sky yelled. "Um.. Nathaniel do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Y-yes... I will be y-your b-boyfriend." I was blushing again.

Once Sky left, I started to skip like Castiel back to the student countile room.

I understand how happy Castiel is.

* * *

:Sky's POV:

"Yeah! Yes! Yahooooo!" I screamed.

"STOP IT!" Star, who I pulled to class yelled.

"I'm dating Nathaniel!" I screamed louder.

"I'm dating Castiel. So what?" She asked.

"Let's mess with the boys." I jumped at her.

"How? And get off of me!" She pushed me on to the ground.

"I heard they hate each other. We are going to make them be nice for us. If. If they fight we ran away. If they yell we cry." I said with a smile.

"Play with there hearts? I'm in!" Star said. "We start tomorrow."

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Girl(s) at School**

**Reminder of what happened last:**

**"I heard they hate each other. We are going to make them be nice for us. If. If they fight we ran away. If they yell we cry." Sky said with a smile.**

**"Play with there hearts? I'm in!" Star said. "We start tomorrow."**

**PS: I have a forum now. Name:**

**My Candy Love: Role-play My Love.**

* * *

:Sky's POV:

I saw Nathaniel the next day. He seemed upset about something mumbling, "He is slowing me down."

"What you need baby?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Castiel is skipping classes again." He said.

"Ingore it baby." I said smiling. "I'll do it for you."

"Thank you." He kissed my check and blushed, walking away.

* * *

;Star's POV;

Sky got Castiel really mad by getting him to sign a note.

Now my babe and my sister's babe are yelling at each other.

"It's our time to shine my sister." I said.

We nodded at each other.

"Wah! My bf is fighting with my sister's." Sky cried as she ran up to Nathaniel.

"Hey stop! Don't make Sky cry, you jerks!" I yelled out.

"I wasn't! I swear!" The boys said.

"Maybe you should break up with them. What you say Sky?" I said. "And tell everyone they will bully a girl?"

"No! I'm sorry! Please don't break up with me!" Nathaniel said sadly.

Castiel looked sad and said, "I'm sorry..."

Sky walked away with Nathaniel, talking to him throught fake tears.

"Castiel.. I'll stay with you. Just don't make Sky cry. Even if it means being nice to Nathaniel." I sighed.

He hugged me. "I-I will. I promise!"

* * *

After school Sky and me went to a near by cafe.

"Nathaniel said he would be nice to Castiel." Sky said to me.

"So did Castiel. He even hugged me." I smiled. "I wondee how tomorrow will go?"

"Me, too." Sky too a big bit of pizza.

* * *

**Review! Please!**


End file.
